Jealousy sucks (A Sanjay and Craig story)
by Cartoonlover223
Summary: Not sure where else to put this. For years Megan has had a crush on Sanjay but her feeling were never returned but when the new guy takes a liking to Megan, Sanjay finds himself getting Jealous. Will he realize he likes Megan before it's too late or will this new guy steal Megan away from him forever?


**Hey everyone! This is my first story so I hope you like it :). **

* * *

><p>It was early on a Monday morning and the sun was shining in through Sanjay's window. He groaned as his alarm went off. Sanjay then sat up and pushed the silent button on his alarm clock then got out of bed.<p>

"First day of high school." Sanjay, who was now 14 mumbled.

Sanjay then went over and got dressed. He put on a white T-shirt and black jeans. He then grabbed a red hoodie and put it on over his shirt. Craig then woke up silvered over to Sanjay .

"Morning Buddy."

"Morning Craig." Sanjay said back. "I am not looking forward to today."

"Oh come on Buddy, highschool might that be that bad besides aren't you excited to see Megan again?" Craig asked.

"Of course I am. I haven't seen her all summer , dude!" Sanjay said.

He haven't seen Megan all summer because she went to some summer camp and just got back last night. Summer wasn't the same without her , sure he had Hector and Craig but he really wished they all could have been together .

"Come on , Craig . Let's go get some breakfast." Sanjay said.

"Okay, Sanjay." Craig said then he and Sanjay went downstairs.

They walked into the kitchen and Sanjay's mom, Darlene was making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Morning mom." Sanjay said.

"Morning boys." Darlene said.

Sanjay and Craig sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. Soon they finished and Sanjay's bus arrived.

"Bye, mom. Bye Craig. I'll see you after school!" Sanjay said.

"Bye, sweetie." Darlene said

"See ya later, buddy." Craig said.

Sanjay then went and got on the bus . He saw Hector sitting alone so he went and sat next to him.

"Hey Hector , how are you?"

"I'm good , Sanjay. How about you?"

"I'm fine, not really happy about school but I can't wait to see Megan again." He said.

"Mmhm , I bet you can't." Hector said with a smirk.

"What?" Sanjay asked.

"Oh come on, Sanjay. All summer you were all like 'Oh I miss Megan, and 'I wish Megan was here.' and 'I can't wait for Megan to get back so I can give her a big kiss!' " Hector mocked making kissing sounds.

"Hey! I did not say that! I don't even like Megan that way!" Sanjay said.

"Come on , Sanjay! It's obvious you like her by the way you were acting over the summer!"

"I missed her! She's one of my best friends I'm allowed to miss her!"

"I missed her too buddy but you didn't see me acting like that." Hector said

"Hector , I really don't like Megan!" Sanjay said

"You know denial isn't just a river in Alaska!"

"It's in Egypt , Hector! " Sanjay told him.

"Whatever that's not the point!" Hector said "The point is you have a crush on Megan!"

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Okay whatever you say."

Sanjay just groaned and put in his headphones and listened to music the rest of the way to school. Soon Sanjay got to school and he went and got his locker number them went to the main hallway where he planned to meet Megan at.

"Sanjay!" A voice called from behind him.

He turned to see Megan walking towards him. She now had long blonde hair and she wore a pink tank top and a white skirt with a pink belt. She also had a pink headband in her hair. Sanjay just stared at her. She look so...beautiful.

'Wait...what am I think!? She's my best friend, I can't think about her that way!' Sanjay thought.

Sanjay then felt Megan hug him , he smiled then hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh, Sanjay! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Megan! Summer was so boring without you!"

"Yeah same here! Summer camp was awful!" Megan said.

"Aw I'm sorry Megan."

"It's okay Sanjay, it wasn't your fault. It was my mom who made me go."

"Well your back now so it doesn't matter."

"I know so what class do you have first?" Megan asked him.

"I have English with Mrs. Stedman. "

"No way! Me too!"

"Really!? That's awesome! Let's go!" Sanjay said, happily.

Sanjay and Megan then went to English and sat next to each other. The teacher took attendance and got started.

"Okay, Class . I'm . I'd like to welcome you all to the 9th gra- ..."

She was cut of when a guy who was about 14 came into the room. He had Hollywood good looks. He had shaggy brown hair and emerald-green eyes. He wore a red plaid button up shirt and blue jeans. He was like every girl's dream guy , no doubt he would be one of the popular kids.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost looking for the room!" He said.

"Its fine, I'll let it slide this time since is the first day. What's you name?" asked.

"James, James Cooper ." He said.

"Well James , take a seat. "

James then sat down in the sit behind Megan. Class then started and he realized he didn't have a pencil.

"Crap." James mumbled under his breath then tapped Megan's shoulder. Megan turned around and James smiled at her 'Wow she's so beautiful' he thought.

"Um, do you have a pencil I can barrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah, here." Megan said and handed him one.

"Thanks , I'm James Cooper."

"Megan Sparkles." She told him.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." James said.

Megan then blushed and giggled a bit "Oh thank you."

"No problem, I'm only speaking the truth." James told her "You know we should hang out some time."

"I'd love too." Megan said.

"How about Friday night, we'll go to the movies?" James asked.

"Actually Friday night me and Megan already have plans to- " Sanjay spoke up only to have Megan ignore him.

"Yeah sure ,Friday would be perfect." She said.

"Okay, pick you up at 8." James told her.

Sanjay just sat there in shock 'What just happened?' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go the first chapter. I hope you liked it. <strong>


End file.
